Emerald Eyes
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Subaru meets someone under a Sakura Tree and it is neither Seishirou nor his dead sister Hokuto. Who can it be? Somewhere set before the events at Ikebukuro Sunshine 60


Author: Tschubi-chan

e-mail: [][1]Sumeragi@gmx.net or [][2]keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Rating: G (I think...tell me if I'm wrong!)

Keywords: Shonen Ai, if you look close. 

Disclaimer: Subaru and Kamui aren´t mine, even if I wish they would. They belong to CLAMP.

__

C&C welcomed! Oh, this time the lyrics really belong to "Nightwish" (*smile*)

**Emerald Eyes**

The girl left her seat next to the wonderful blooming Sakura Tree and moved in the direction of the young man

who had been standing at the other end of the small place for a while now, only staring intensely at the tree. He

had started to light a cigarette when she arrived. He looked down as in surprise and his emerald eyes faced her

grey ones. They were not as beautiful as his, but far too knowing for someone as little as this girl.

"Who are you?" his voice was emotionless but nevertheless gentle.

"You shouldn't smoke," the girl said. "It's not good for your health. Didn't your mother tell you that?"

The girl looked at him curiously. He seemed to be perplexed by her frankness. She observed him more

intensely. He seemed to be on his early twenties, perhaps twenty-one or twenty-two. He wore a coat which

reached nearly his feet. Beneath the coat, she figured out slender, nearly delicate features. He must have had a

very girlish look when a teenager. His hands were covered by gloves. That was strange because she didn't

know anyone who wear gloves on summer. But she could sense that he didn't wear them out of some sort of

humour. The gloves were black, the same colour as his hair. His face was extremely pretty, sad and gentle at the same time. There was something on his face, she couldn't figure out at first, but he soon realise what made her feeling uneasy about him. 

It was his eyes.

As she looked into those beautiful green orbs, she could see many mixed emotions: hate, sorrow, desperation,

innocence and rejection. The girl was shocked to see so many pain in this eyes. What could have happened to

him? She was sure he must have lost something very important to him. She couldn't imagine another reason for

him to be so unhappy.

On the other hand, she was quite fascinated by those eyes. They didn't reflect her small face, what should have

been the normal. In fact, she saw a deep green sea, a beautiful abyss which tried to pull her in. She saw two

shimmering emeralds preventing her to look away. But she also saw nearly unbearable pain.

"Daijobu desu ka?"

Confused by his sudden voice, the girl looked up into the now worried face. Did he tried to speak to her before?

She couldn't remember. But she was sure she would have heard his gentle voice immediately, if he had tried to

talk to her.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked him without answering to his question.

He looked surprised, but didn't say a word. When she thought he wouldn't react to her question, he suddenly

started talking.

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"Your eyes. They don't' fit your face."

"Nani?"

The man seemed to be shocked. He wasn't used to little girls telling him that his eyes didn't fit his face. He

wasn't sure if to become angry, but decided against it. The girl already looked nervous, probably not knowing if

she had upset him or not.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you, but…" she was searching for words. "You know, your face looks gentle

and nice, but your eyes…they are different. They show so much pain and sadness. I just wondered what's

making you so unhappy."

She hoped to had found the right words. She didn't want to hurt him. He seemed to have enough problems, so

she didn't want to be a new one.

The young man lighted a new cigarette. She hadn't realised that he had finishes the first one.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked her.

"Eleven. Why do you ask?" she answered without thinking.

"Why is as eleven year old girl interested in someone like me?"

No, he wasn't upset because she asked him such questions. He was only a bit surprised that she seemingly was

worried about him. That she, perhaps unconsciously, tried to help him. He liked the feeling. It was a feeling he

had missed for years. No, he had rejected for years, because he feared to be hurt again.

"I don't know," she said. "But I thought it was strange that someone could be so emotionless and yet at the

same time so full of pain and sorrow. My mother always told me to see the beautiful things of life, even if I

think it's impossible to see them because I feel so unhappy. She always told me to see those things and

remember them. Don't you see them?"

The girl looked sad, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She seemed to feel all of his pain without knowing

why. Why did she want to see him happy, even if only for a few seconds? They had known each other for only

a few minutes ago.

He was touched by these words. They had awaken something deep within himself he thought he had most

years ago.

"Not anymore, but I saw them. I saw them when I watched into the face of…" he sighed. "Now they are

gone."

"What happened?"

When she saw he wouldn't answer to her question, she asked, "But, isn't there anyone who is worth watching

and remembering the beautiful things?" 

She looked at him, desperately searching for some kind of hope in his emerald eyes. She wouldn't be

disappointed.

Suddenly, the young man understood. In his mind, he could see the face of another person, whom he knew all to

well, who could be his reflection. Someone who could understand his anguish because he had experienced

nearly the same. Someone he liked very much. Someone who he had tried to help even if it meant to remember

his own personal hell. Someone he didn't want to be hurt anymore, who let him remember the beautiful things,

even if it was for a short time. He realised that this person was too important to him to reject him any further.

Why hadn't he realised it earlier?

Amethyst eyes, he thought and smiled.

For the very first time, after what seemed to be an eternity, Subaru smiled. Oh, it was a tiny little smile, with so

much pain written in it, but the smile for itself was as real as the hands he placed on the frail shoulder of the girl

which forced her to look directly into his beautiful eyes.

For some seconds, he only looked into her eyes. Then he gently said, "Yes, there is someone worth

remembering, worth living for…worth fighting for."

The girl wasn't sure, but his emerald eyes seemed to be less lost, lest unhappy than before.

"I think I have to thank you. You reminded me of something I had nearly forgotten—no…. something I nearly

haven't seen."

After a short break, he smiled for a second time and said, "I have to go. Doumo arigatou."

He started heading towards the street.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He faced her for the last time. Gently he spoke, "You can call me Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi."

She was a bit surprised. She had heard of the Head of the Sumeragi Clan, but she didn't expect him to be so

young and vulnerable, so kind. When she looked up to tell him at least her name in response, he was gone. The

only evidence that he had ever been here, were two little cigarettes laying directly in front of her.

She walked back to the Sakura Tree. Her lips curled into a tiny smile as she spoke. 

"I shall tell Uncle Seishirou who I met today."

**_Some wounds never heal_**

Some tears never will

Dry for the unkind

Cry for mankind

Even the dead cry

Their only comfort

Kill your friend. I don't care

Orchid kids, blinded stare

Need to understand

No need to forgive

No truth no sense left to be followed

Facing this unbearable fear 

like meeting an old friend

Time to die, poor mates.

You made me what I am. 

--owari--

I know that Seishirou doesn't have a niece because as a Sakurazukamori he had to kill all of his relatives. But

this story only shows a possibility of what might happen.

The lyrics at the end of the story are part of Nightwish's song "The Kinslayer".

keiji_izumi@yahoo.com Ó Tschubi-chan / 27.08.2000 /

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



End file.
